


Banging It Out

by CatsBalletHarveySpecter



Category: Darvey - Fandom, Suits - Fandom
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, Secret Relationship, banging it out, classic louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: "All that matters is that you two were banging it out all night" - Louis Litt





	Banging It Out

Banging it Out

A swift knock at the door breaks them out of their morning trance, a mess of limbs wrapped in Donna's sheets. They'd practically been inseparable since Harvey showed up at her door the night before, ready to risk it all. After falling into bed together, they spent the night making up for lost time, nearly thirteen years of lost time to be exact. Between the mumbled promises of forever and the whispered I love you's they'd lost track of time and were surprised to see the daylight peaking through the curtains when the pounding on Donna's front door grabbed their attention.

"Just ignore it" Donna whispers maneuvering herself onto his lap before placing tender kisses down his bare chest.

He obliges, turning his attention back to the red head straddling him and pulling her back up to him for a drawn out, patient kiss. Running a hand down her back he gently caresses her cheek and places a kiss on her forehead, a simple action that causes her cheeks to flush. She's enjoying the softness of the moment, appreciating as he runs his other hand down the length of her back and peppers her neck with delicate kisses. He hooks his arms around her back and flips her over, which causes her to shriek in surprise before capturing his lips with her own once again.

A second knock at the door elicits a long sigh from Harvey, who pauses above Donna, "Maybe you should get it, tell whoever it is that…you're…busy" he adds between small kisses.

After the third knock Donna reluctantly climbs out of bed and wraps a sheet around herself while looking for items of discarded clothing from the previous night. She spots her tank top and tosses it on with a pair of yoga pants before wrapping herself in a cardigan and trudging towards the bedroom door, ready to rain hell upon whoever interrupted their morning. She peers back at Harvey before she exits the bedroom and finds him sitting in her bed wearing the smuggest grin she'd ever seen.

"What are you so smiley about?" she teases.

"Last night…this morning" he muses, making his way towards the door through his sleepy haze and placing a kiss on top of her head.

She leaves him to find his own clothes as she pads down the hall to answer the door, angrily tugging it open to reveal Louis, fist ready to knock a fourth time on the other side.

"Louis" she greets as loud as she can, hoping Harvey will hear her and not wander out of her room in only his boxers. They hadn't discussed how they were going to address their new relationship, yes, relationship, at the office, but she doubted Harvey strolling out of her bedroom naked was the proper way to go about sharing the news.

"What brings you here?" she calls out even louder, leaning against the door frame to give Harvey a few extra minutes to get dressed.

Lucky for Donna, Harvey picked up on what she was doing and quickly tossed on his dress pants and shirt and seated himself on her couch.

"Do you have a minute?" Louis asks, scurrying past her into the apartment.

"I guess so…" she mumbles, trailing after him into the living room.

"Harvey" he greets, spotting the man sitting cross legged on the couch. Donna lets out a small sigh of relief when she notices he's wearing pants.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks and Harvey gets up and joins Donna standing next to the sofa.

He opens his mouth to offer an explanation when Louis cuts him off,

"And you're in the same exact clothes you were in last night…"

"Guilty as charged" Harvey shrugs, sticking his hand in his pockets. They hadn't discussed how they would share the news of their relationship, but he can't see valid a reason to hide it. He was in love with Donna and he didn't care who knew.

"Oh my god, I know exactly what you two were doing!" Louis exclaims.

Panicking, Donna begins to try and explain, "Louis before you jump…"

"You were up all night trying to figure out how you were going to handle the Zane situation."

A wave of relief washes over her upon hearing his words. It's not that she didn't want people to know, she just wanted to have to conversation with Harvey before breaking the news to everyone. They'd hardly been together 24 hours and it may be selfish but she wanted to live in their bubble for just a while longer.

Turning to look at him, she sees he's on the same page and with a nod and an unspoken agreement they both turn back towards Louis and respond,

"We were, indeed."

"Up all night"

"Thinking about the, situation…"

"I can't believe it you should have called me! We could have done it together" Louis remarks and Harvey has to stifle a laugh.

"We could have but it's probably best that we didn't" she nearly chokes, trying her hardest to maintain a straight face.

"I don't know, they do say the more the merrier" he smirks knowing his comment will push her buttons.

"Harvey" she warns, rolling her eyes at him.

He knows it shouldn't, but her warning only turns him on, something about his name on her tongue. God, he was a total goner.

"You know what, I don't care that you left me out, the most important thing is that you two were banging it out all night."

"That we were" they nod in unison, both struggling to hide the smirk that accompanied the irony of the managing partners statement.

"Well, don't let me stand in your way! Donna I was just stopping by to see how you were doing after yesterday, we missed you at the hearing."

"I appreciate that Louis" she gives him a small smile.

"Things with Thomas?" he asks cautiously, blatantly oblivious to Harvey's sudden fixation on Donna, awaiting her answer to the question he never asked.

"Over" she answers, and Harvey's entire body floods with relief.

"I'm so sorry" Louis gushes, reaching out to pat her arm.

"It's alright Louis, some things just aren't meant to be" she says, eyes finding his to reassure him that she believes they're meant to be. What she finds surprises her, rather than looking fearful, he's looking back at her with a mixture of love and adoration that makes her insides swirl.

"I'm glad you're alright Donna, I'll leave you to your morning. Harvey, do you want a ride back to the office, we can stop at your place so you can change?"

"Actually Louis, I think I'm going to stay, bang this out a little bit more" he grins and had she been drinking a coffee she would have spewed it across the room, the smallest chuckle escaping her lips so she coughs to cover it up.

"Suit yourself, just make sure you guys are thorough."

"We wouldn't have it any other way" Harvey smirks.

"And take your time really going at it" Louis adds, and Donna can't help but laugh with a mumbled oh god. She excuses herself into the kitchen and Harvey sees Louis out, "She's a little sleep deprived" he explains as Louis opens the door.

"Why can't all of our employees be as committed as you two?" Louis asks as he steps out of the apartment.

"They'll come around eventually. It took us a while to really commit" Harvey responds, waving to Louis as he steps on to the elevator. He had a feeling they'd be late going into the office that morning, after all what he told Louis was true. It had taken them years to finally commit to each other and he wasn't about to waste another second. He was relieved to hear she and Thomas had broken up, and he knew it that was an eventual conversation they needed to have, but in this moment, he could have cared less about Thomas because all he cared about was her.


End file.
